


Sesshomaru and Rin

by xyn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyn/pseuds/xyn
Summary: Rin made a flower crown and now he's shy...I hope you like it!!





	Sesshomaru and Rin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Virgichuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgichuu/gifts).


End file.
